


Puckering Up

by Xanthe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe
Summary: A "first kiss" challenge story. Very short.





	Puckering Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Puckering Up By Xanthe

Puckering Up  
Posted 29th April, 1999.  
This was written in response to a challenge to write a "first kiss" scene between Mulder and Skinner, the way we'd like to see it onscreen, in 300 words or under. I'm afraid I got a bit flippant. Mild Triangle spoiler.  
AWARDS: Joint Winner of a Wirerim in the Outstanding Short Story category  
Summary: A "first kiss" challenge story. Very short.  
Rating: PG

* * *

Puckering Up  
By Xanthe

"Sir?" Mulder stuck his head around the door to see Skinner working, the broad expanse of his bare head lit by his desk lamp. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but I just got out of the hospital and, well, you did promise to kick my butt as I recall. So, my butt and I are here to collect." He gave a goofy grin.

Skinner glanced up, the look of pleasure on his face being swiftly replaced by one of disquiet. He put a finger to his lips, then wrote two words on a piece of paper, and held it up for Mulder to read:

"Office bugged," it said. Mulder's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly to show that he understood.

"You've got a nerve showing up here, Mulder!" Skinner bellowed, beckoning him over to the desk. He wrote "Good to have you back," and held it up. Mulder nodded.

"I've got a nerve! You're nothing but a pen-pushing bureaucrat who wouldn't do a thing to save my ass." Mulder shouted, taking Skinner's pen, and writing something on the pad.

"Wanted to thank you." He wrote.

Skinner nodded and smiled. "You don't work for me any more, Mulder," he growled. "I don't have to do a thing to save your ass!" He gave the ass in question an admiring glance. Mulder raised an eyebrow, and did a double take. Skinner grinned.

"I came here trying to mend some bridges, but if that's the way you feel, you can just kiss my ass!" Mulder yelled, sticking his ass cheekily in the air, and undulating it invitingly under Skinner's nose. Skinner's lips closed gently on each buttock, as he grasped the other man firmly by the waist, drawing him close.

"Gladly, Fox," he whispered softly into Mulder's ear. "Very, very, gladly..."

THE END.

Well, the challenge didn't specify which part of the anatomy had to be kissed...

Feedback to 

  
Archived: 


End file.
